The True Legend Rikudō Sennin
by Akai Chishio no Habanero Hime
Summary: We've all know the Legend of the Rikudō Sennin: That he had 2 children and that his bloodline was divided into the descendants of them, which would eventually form the Senju and the Uchiha clans. What if that wasn't true? What if the descendants of his 2 children didn't form the Uchiha or the Senju Clan but a different clan: The Uzumaki?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I hope all you like this story**

…

**Format: (I'm Using My Friend Sky-sama's)**

Yelling: (Ex: "No!" I yelled)

_Thoughts_: (Ex: _Cookie!)_

_Flashbacks; _(Ex **~Flashback~** _Cookie!_)

**Author's notes/for Emphasis/Jutsu/Japanese words (That Require Translation)**: (Ex:** Akai**)

Narration: (Ex: And then all the Ramen in the land was stolen.)

Dreams: (Ex:

**...**

**Prologue **

Blood littered the floor and an entire town lied in ruins. The smell of death and fire lingered in the air. An old monk walked through the wrecked town, when a loud cry filled the air. The cry of newborn infant. The monk followed the crying, and he came to the ruins of what appeared to be a cottage. Near cottage the body of a women with crimson hair was lying in a pool of blood. In her arms was the crying infant. But there was some thing unusual about the newborn. His eyes. They had ripple-like pattern that was spread over the eyeballs, light purple irises and sclera. As the Monk stared at the child's eyes, he was surprised to watch the designs fade replaced by normal purple eyes. Yes this child's eyes were strange, but it doesn't change the fact that this child needs someone to take care of him. Without a sound the monk picked the newborn up and continued on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Because of my absolute Failure to up date when I say I will. I've to make sure, I update my stories at least twice a month. I hope you like the chapter. **

…

Format:

Yelling: (Ex: "No!" I yelled)

_Thoughts_: (Ex: _Cookie!) _

_Flashbacks;_(Ex ~Flashback~ _Cookie!_)

Author's notes/for Emphasis/Jutsu/Japanese words (That Require Translation): (Ex:Akai)

Narration: (Ex: And then all the Ramen in the land was stolen.)

'Dreams': (Ex: 'Akai means: red; used as an adjective')

…

Normal Pov

A young Monk with white hair and purple eyes entered a secret underground chamber of a Temple. In the Chamber was a circle of chairs, where 20 other monks were seated. In the center of the circle of was a tall platform where an elderly monk was seated.

"Hello, Menma. Have a seat." The elder Monk greeted.

"Okay, Sensei." Menma compiled.

"Well now that Menma is here, let's begin. **Jūbi** has been attacking and destroying villages for hundreds of years. Lately it has been more violent and blood thirsty. We have to stop it." One of the Monks said.

"How? We are not strong enough to defeat it. No one is. Even the people who got special powers from exposer to Jūbi's malevolent chakura, can't defeat him." Another Monk said.

"I discovered something that could help us answer this…" The Elder Monk began.

"What is it Sensei." Menma interrupted.

"It a scroll. I found it an old hidden Archive. In side the scroll there was something rather interesting. A legend." The Elder answered.

"Can you read this to us Sensei?" Menma queried.

"Yes. Now let's see…" The Elder began.

**The Legend**

When the world was young chaos reined. One day **Amatsu- Mikaboshi**, created **Jūbi **out of Human Hatred and Chakura to kill all living things. To protect the humans **Amaterasu** asked the god, **Kami-no-Kaze** and the goddess/god **Inari** to each create a powerful Clan of Humans to defeat and seal away Jūbi. Kami-no-Kaze created the Namikaze Clan and Inari the Uzumaki Clan. The Namikaze were given: a natural talent in **Fūinjutsu**, **Jikūkan Ninjutsu**, ability to heal quickly, regenerate cut off limbs, the nature transformations **Jinton**, **Ranton** and Dragon Summoning Contract Scroll. The Uzumaki had: naturally massive chakura reserves, special Golden chakura that could manifest it self as chains or a barrier, exceptionally strong life force, Rinnegan and Kitsune Summoning Contract Scroll. The 2 Clans kept Jūbi in check for decades, until Jūbi, who was being controlled by an Uchiha, murdered all the Uzumaki and Namikaze because both Clans refused to marry their Heirs to the Uchiha Monarch's Daughter. The Uchiha were able to control Jūbi because of the Dōjutsu given to their clan by Amatsu-Mikaboshi. Before there death the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans weakened Jūbi immensely and it went into hibernation to regain its strength. When Jūbi is at large once again, may the Kamis help us; Jūbi will destroy the world, once it regains its full strength.

Written by the Sage Minako

"I have reason to believe that one of us here is a descendent of the Uzumaki clan." The Elder stated.

"Who?" One the Monks asked.

"I recall, that I, 19 years ago, came to a Village, that had been completely destroyed by a group of Rogues. And in that village there was a newborn with unusual eyes. His eyes were just like the drawing of the Rinnegan on the scroll. That child is here with us. He has all the gifts that the Uzumaki were said to have. He even was in position of the Kitsune Summoning Contract Scroll. The scroll was tied to his body and covered by a blanket. The contract can change sizes from the size from 1 inch to 3 feet. And That Child is non other than Menma." The elder announced.

It was dead quiet in the room and then Menma spoke.

"Sensei, do you think I can defeat Jūbi? I do not even know the lost arts of my Clan or how to activate my Rinnegan or how summon. I want to help. I really do, but I don't know, if I can." Menma said.

"The lost arts were to be used to defend one self from bad people. It was a gift the Kamis gave to everyone, but not everyone chose to learn the arts and many people took advantage of there gifts and caused chaos and hatred. Clans are families that have **Kekkei Genkai** that were obtained: as a gift given to them by ether Amaterasu, Kami-no-Kaze, Inari, Amatsu-Mikaboshi or from exposer to the Jūbi's malevolent chakura and got a favorable genetic mutation. We all know about the less then favorable mutations that chakura causes. Anyway, there are 2 scrolls left behind the Uzumaki that show how to use chakura, how to summon, how to activated the Rinnegan and how to seal Jūbi. I know you can do it you just need to train. So Menma are you in?" The Elder asked.

"Yes." Menma replied.

…

**A/N: This story is going to be 10 chapters long and I plan to expand on this idea with this story as a starting point. Once this story is complete I plan to make a sequel for it. So what do you think? Please Review it makes me happy. And when I'm happy, I'm prone to update. :) **

**Translations:**

**Jūbi: Ten Tails**

**Amatsu- Mikaboshi: The Japanese God of Evil**

**Kami-no-Kaze: The Japanese Wind God**

**Amaterasu: The Japanese Goddess of the Sun**

**Inari: The god or goddess of Rice and Fertility**

**Fūinjutsu: Sealing Techniques**

**Jikūkan Ninjutsu: Time-Space Ninjutsu**

**Jinton: Swift Release**

**Ranton: Storm Release**

**Kekkei Genkai: ****Bloodline Limit**

**Ps: I need a Beta Reader. Any Volunteers? **

**Yours truly,**

**Akai**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Need a Beta Reader. Someone please Volunteer. **

…

**Format:**

Yelling: (Ex: "No!" I yelled)

_Thoughts_: (Ex: _Cookie!)_

_Flashbacks;_(Ex **~Flashback~ **_Cookie!_)

**Author's notes/for Emphasis/Jutsu and Japanese words that require translation: (Ex: Akai)**

Narration: (Ex: And then all the Ramen in the land was stolen.)

'Dreams': (Ex: 'Akai means: red; used as an adjective')

…

**Normal Pov**

It has been ten years since Menma found he was an Uzumaki, and He had finished his training 4 years ago, so now his primary goals are to find Jūbi and Teach Ninjutsu. Unfortunately, people have chosen to follow his teachings like a religion. They call it **Ninshū**, those idiots. Anyways, he was at Jūbis location place, in a sacred caves were the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans had sealed him. He had plan. He was going turn himself into a Jinchūriki.

**Menma's Pov**

_Well there sure are a lot of paths in this cave. The walls are rather tall as well and it hard to see because it so damn dark. _Finally, I have reached the end of the corridors. In front of me, there is a huge room and in the center is Jūbi. _This is it… I going to fight it and seal it or die trying. Inari-sama, grant me strength. _

As soon as the beast saw me, it released a high amount of it powerful malevolent chakura. To protect myself I used **Fūjutsu Kyūin**. The Ten Tails shot it tails at me, but I was able to avoid them with ease. It shot a **Tailed Beast Ball** at me. I, unfortunately, was unable to avoid that and let me tell you it extremely painful. We continued to trade blows and avoiding attacks for hours. _I was getting tired. So I pored all my strength in to my last technique. _

"**Chakura Chains**!" I yelled. Golden Chains appeared and rapped around the beast. It fought the binding, but it too late I had it trapped. "**Uzumaki Sealing Technique**!" I shouted. Then sealed Jūbi in myself… _Perhaps my Clan was truly created by Inari to fight this beast. _With that I collapsed in exhaustion.

**(A/N: Sorry if the fight scene wasn't good, I'm not good at writing fighting scenes. I don't have any practice at it. Maybe one day, I'll go back and revise it or if someone will Volunteer to be my Beta Reader, for this story, I can make him/her revise it for me.)**

**10 days later**

When I came to it was dark out. I left the cave and began heading to the nearest village. _It odd I don't feel any different. Other than that fact, I'm now the strongest person alive, but that is beside the point. It almost as though I didn't turn myself Jinchūriki, if it weren't for the seal and the Chakura, I'd forget. What and I going to do now I spent years training to fight Jūbi and now I've done that. Perhaps I could try to find someone worth training that won't follow my teachings like a religion... Everyone is going to be so surprised when the find out I'm still alive and I succeeded. Finally, a village, I'm hungry. Maybe I have some Ra… _Crash! Next thing I know I'm on the floor.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"You better be sorry. Do you know who I am? I'm Uchiha Ren the Monarch of the Uchiha Clan. The person you just bumped into is my girl." Rei stated.

"Who said anything about being your girl, you bastard. Your nothing but a tool that thinks he owns me. Sir, it's all right nice to meet you. I'm Senju Hitomi, the heiress of the Senju clan. You are?" Hitomi asked.

" The name is Uzumaki Menma, people call me **Rikudō Sennin**, mostly by fanatics. I swear, they follow my teachings like a religion, it kind of creepy. Well I guess it can't be helped, when you were a monk, they automatically assume you holy. Well Ms. you're polite, so I'll let you call me Menma. Pleasure to meet you as well, Senju-san." I answered.

"Wait you're the guy who went to Jūbi's Cave to seal it in yourself, how are you still alive?" Hitomi inquired.

"Well, Senju-san, I'm what you call the Jinchūriki of Jūbi. Please hold you applause till after the lecture. The Jūbi is sealed inside of me I have access to it's chakura. It can't influence me and it can't be controlled. Also Uchiha-san, I'd appreciate if you stopped looking like your constipated, it not very becoming. Wouldn't you agree Senju-san?" I replied.

"Yes, I do Uzumaki-sama. Would you mind helping me get away from him?" She asked.

"Not at all." I said and before Ren could react I left with Hitomi-san.

"For the record, I am simply doing this as a way to apologizing for bumping into , you like what 15? I'm 29." I said after we appeared in a Ramen stand.

"I'm 16. So you're the guy that everyone has been talking about. They say you use chakura: to start fires, move the wind, freeze the water and summon animals, without being born with the ability to do so. That True? If it is can you teach me." She asks.

"I can teach you Jutsu, if that's what you mean. I can't teach you how to summon you don't have a summoning contract, and the Kitsune contract can only be signed by an Uzumaki." I answered

"Teach me. I want to be able to fight off Ren so he can't harass me anymore. Which has been happening a lot, since Tou-san died." She said.

"Okay, but it won't be easy. Hitomi, from now on you will refer to me as your Sensei. I won't go easy on you. From this day forth you are my student and I will protect you with my life. And I promise you after I done teaching that Uchiha won't be able to pester you anymore." I stated.

…

**Translations **

**Ninshū: Shinobi Sect **

**Fūjutsu Kyūin:** **Blocking Technique Absorption Seal**

**Rikudō Sennin: Sage of the Six Paths **

**A/N: And So the Sage gains a student. :) What you think? Be brutally honest. Tell me how much I fail, so I can get better or praise me to get faster updates. Either way reviews make me happy so even if you tell me I fail I shall up date faster because of the review. You'll notice to. The more favorites/follows/reviews I get the faster I update. That doesn't mean I won't update if I don't get a lot. It will just take longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've decided that I skip to the point where the Sage Creates the Tailed Beasts. I only mention the Uchiha Ren and Senju Hitomi because Hitomi had a son that believed to be 1 of the Sage's 2 descendants; Ren believed to be his older brother. (Weird right? See that why things should be written down, when passing down information verbally things are changed.) **

…

**Format: Redundant to write again.**

…

**Normal Pov**

**Many Years Since Hitomi became Menma student**

A white haired old man stood in the center of a seal matrix. Next to him on his right was a red haired young man and on his left a woman, and she certainly didn't look it, she was 50.

"Sensei, are you sure?" The women asked.

"Yes, I dying and refuse to let the evil return and no one is strong enough to hold it, not even Tatsuya. Understand, Hitomi." The old man replied.

"I understand, Menma-sensei." Hitomi said.

"Well, I guess this good bye. Tou-san, I'm going to miss you. Say hi to Kaa-chan for me. And Tou-san I make you proud, I love you." Tatsuya said with tears in his eyes.

"You have already made me proud and son I love you as well. Hitomi, take care of this idiot for me." Menma replied smiling.

"Yes, sensei, Good bye. " Hitomi said.

"**Banbutsu Sōzō****! Chibaku Tensei! **" Menma yelled and a glow of chakura blinded the inhabitants revealing the Bijū

The old sage stared at the 9 beasts he created. Then spoke his famous last words:

"I don't have long any more Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūkim, Kurama. Even though you have been separated, you shall always be together. Until eventually that time shall come when you will become one… You each carry a name… And with a different shape than you had up to now, you will be shown a righteous path, different from the time you spent inside of me. What is true power…Until that time… "

With that the most powerful man in existence passed on into the pure world, with a smile on his face.

"The Rikudō Sennin, the strongest ninja who has ever existed, my Tou-san I promise I will do my best to protect the peace you have created. As for you, Tailed beasts, seek your path." Tatsuya said before he and Hitomi left.

**Epilogue**: 7 days since the death of the sage

**Uchiha Ren's Pov**

_That stupid old fool thought he, and that stupid son of his, is better, than me of the Uchiha clan. Their power should mine! And it will be. !  
_

**Later That night at the gravesite of the sage**

_Heh. That was easy. So this is where the old fool was buried, eh. Lets see his eyes. Good they were still activated. Heh. That will teach you, Uzumaki Menma ad that son of yours who is superior. The Uchiha Clan._

…

**A/N: **

**Translation: **

**Banbutsu Sōzō: Creation of all things**

**Chibaku Tensei:**** Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth**

**I know the story was short; very short but my notes for this story were deleted! I had so much plan and I humbly apologies. I put a lot in to planning it out and no wit all gone. :( But I figured I should just finish this story even if it a short one and move on to the next, because I went and rewrote all that I had written again, it would take months. Sequel will be called: ****  
**

**Descendants of Legends: Namikaze and Uzumaki**


End file.
